Twisted Time
by eutrix
Summary: Four City girls bump into a man who have them the Shodaime's Necklace & the next thing they knew they were in a world where...ninjas exist? Ahoo the girls meet 4 hunky guys, will this lead to romance or just down right humor? It's up to you to find out!


_**Hey people! It's me, Eutrix. So, here's my second story. I planned to write it since my previous story was a success~ It reached my goals. Anyway, i'll try writing this one a lot better. I do not own Naruto btw.  
**_

**Here's more info.**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

"YELLING!"/'_YELLING THOUGHTS'/ _

**LOUD NOISE!**

"aaaa _emphasizing the word _aaaa"

_-Info-_

_'aaaa _emphasizing the thought _aaaa'_

**C**H**A**P**T**E**R **1**: H**I**S**T**O**R**Y **R**E**P**E**A**T**S** I**T**S**E**L**F

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

"Yo guys!" Tenten called getting the attention of the girls at the midnight lights of the twenty-first century Konoha.

"Yeah?" A threesome voice replied.

"My parents just bought a mountain, and our rest-house was just finished!" the brunette yelled excitedly.

-(A/N:Yes, you read that right. Her family bought a mountain. Oh just go with the story's flow, would yah?)-

"So?" The pink-haired teen rudely replied.

"So, maybe we can go on an outing or something." Tenten continued. Since she was the adventure type amongst the girls, even though she's a rich city girl, she's still outgoing when it comes to country trips.

"..." _-no reply-_

"We've got a queen sized bedroom ready for yah, and each room has a jacuzzi in it, A _big_ one!" She added. (Imagine that- On top of a mountain and a so called rest house, more like a mansion to me.)

The three girls immediately clicked. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's pack up our stuff!" Ino replied quickly excited.

The girls then dash to there own limos waiting for them just outside.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_-Outing day!-_

Tenten picked up each girls from there houses. First Sakura, who was wearing a sexy country side clothing, which was still fashionably trendy. Second was Ino, wearing somewhat a mountain-climbing-sporty attire. Third to pick up was Hinata, who was just wearing her sweatshirt and a pair of jeans and sneakers. She's just like that. So simple, so rich! The wrong thing the girls did, is bringing tons of suitcases with their clothes. 5 luggage each~ talk about crazy!

"Man, you guys don't know what to wear or what to bring on instances like these, do you?" Tenten said as she scratched her head in confusion. "Anyway, it's troublesome if you'll change again. It takes ya'll an hour to choose what to wear and thirty minutes to wear it, two hours of putting make up, just so what you wear will be uniformed with what you look." She murmured at the last parts.

"Anyway, let's go!"

The girls traveled the country side, fascinated by the un-city scenery.

"Look, look what's that? what kind of plant is that? Gosh! i guess those plants don't grow like the ones on the malls, huh? " Ino dumbly asked as she points outside the window.

"That's where you get your rice. Of course they don't grow like the ones you see in malls since the ones over there are plastic!" Tenten replied as she rolled her eyes. _'I can't believe that they don't know where the rice they eat come from.'_

"Fascinating." Sakura added as she nods.

-_Sweat drop- _

_'another one...Weirdos'_

Hinata seems to be very quiet, huh?

* * *

After a few hours on the road, they finally reached their destination: Tenten's family was 1000meters above sea level.

"All I see is g-green." Hinata stated, looking around.

"It looks like a normal mountain to me." Ino said utterly emotionless.

_-sigh- _"Anyways, leave your bags in the car. My driver will directly bring them to our rest house." Tenten stated.

"How about u-us? Wont your d-driver directly bring us t-to your resthouse as well?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Noooo... we'll go mountain climbing!" the brunette said with a wink. She then points on a trail a few meters away.

"You didn't give us any info about that!" Sakura complained.

"Whatever. Well, I'll bring my backpack in case of emergencies." Tenten added.

"Wait, wait! If that's the case, i wanna bring one of my bags too." Ino complained as so as the others nodded.

Tenten suddenly gave a signal and made the car dash out quickly before their eyes.

"Nooooo! Caaarrr, don't leave us!"Ino and Sakura grouched dramatically.

"Well, let's head off to an adventure of a lifetime!"

The three girls followed her with an emo pace without a chocie.

"Don't worry, I memorize this place like it's just my own backyard." Tenten said with high-pride.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Climbing rocks to rocks, Stepping at greasy grounds, Seeing weird looking wild animal, Being chased by warthogs around the mountain, could this get any worse?

"G-guyss! i-i think we've past this place b-before. Look!" Hinata stated, pointing at a familiar tree.

The girls looked at each other with eyes wide open and yelled, "WE'RE LOST!"

"Tenten, you said that this place is just like you're own backyard!" Sakura said like her innerself suddenly went out.

"Well, my backyard is... kinda big." The brunette uttered.

Everyone was flaming angry at Tenten. Hinata was still calm though. We can't do anything now. All of them took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, let's continue our journey to the far east!." Sakura said with an awkward dramatic tune. That pink-head girl was always the drama-queen type since the beginning.

They tried to go on a different route: more sturdy and hard to manage.

"H-Hold still. its a bit sl-slippery here." Hinata noted as they try to walk pass slippery rocks.

"Don't worry, we'll all be..AhHHHH!" Sakura slid down the gooe rocks.

Just when the emerald eyed teen was falling at 8 degrees, a mysterious man suddenly grabbed Sakura's hand. He wasn't too late! He then pulled her back to safety.

"Thank you, sir!" Sakura said as she took a deep breath to calm herself down and bowed out of relief.

The man gazed at the teens, who were still in shock of what almost happened to Sakura. Tenten looked a the old man and noticed that he was wearing something different, something that people don't usually wear, not even country men. Is he cosplaying or something?

"Why are you young ladies strolling at a place like this?" The man asked.

"I...i.. My family owns this mountain, -sama." Tenten replied with respect.

"You mean that mountain?" The mid-aged man said as he points at the mountain a bit far from where they're at.

Tenten focused her eyes to see. She was surprised. "Y-Yes, that's it!" She added. "Ahaha (?)"

The girls' faces were covered with confusion.

The man approached Sakura, and handed her a necklace with a crystal 'pendent' hanging from it.

"Uhmm... What is this for?" She asked, merely confused.

"A gift."

"A gift?" She then turned around to let the other girls see.

"Uhmm... but why?" She asked, turning back. They were all surprised when that man suddenly disappeared with only a puff of smoke around the area.

"Whoa. That was a bit scary, huh?" the pink-haired teen said as she locked the necklace around her neck.

Tenten planned to camp at a somewhat safe place at the mountain they're at and decided to continue walking back to their own mountain the next day. Since there was no cellphone signal, they were not able to call out S.O.S. It was getting late, so Tenten unpacked the packed beddings, and placed them at the floor. Yoo much for comfort, huh? The girls didn't bother to complain since the temperature there was cooler then their air conditioners.

It was late that night when a mysterious glow from somewhere around Sakura flashed. It didn't wake then up though. Very hard sleepers, eh?

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

_-the next morning-_

"Who are they?"-

"Outsiders, troublesome ones"-

"They wear funny clothing. Ahehe"-

"Shut up, moron!"-

"You think they're spies or something?"-

murmurs were heard by Sakura's ears. That..surely annoyed her.

She then shut her eyes tighter. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She flashed her eyes open "I'M SLEEPING HERE!"

She was overcome by shock, seeing strangers, glaring at them- _Hawt _ones. -grins-

"Sakura, You shut up! You woke everybody up." Ino complained rubbing her eyes and so as the two, but they all ended up like how Sakura reacted. Hubbaa Hubbaa Hubbaa lol.

"Trespassers!" A guy with lavender eyes exclaimed. He suddenly took Hinata attention. Are they related?

"WTF~ who are you?" Sakura complained.

"More like, 'where are we'..." Ino corrected, looking around the place.

They started lifting them up and carried them to the hokage's office, jumping from tree to tree, roof to roof without a word.

"Ahhhhh! STOP IT! I MIGHT FALL!"Ino yelled angryly at the lazy-looking stranger. "Troublesome woman!" the guy replied.

"PERVERT! PERVERT! LET ME DOWN!" Sakura demanded pulling the hair of a certain raven-haired ninja. "Tch."

"Haha!Omg! This is so fun!" Tenten stated, grinning at a emotionless look of a lavender-eyed teen who was carrying her.

Hinata was just blushing while this blond guy was chit-chatting with her, little did he know that she wasn't listening at all...

**_TO BE CONTINUED _**

**I'll stop here.**

**Find out what'll happen next!  
Oh yeah! Dont forget to check out my other stories~ False Pretense etc. View my profile and click my penname.  
Don't forget to put this story on your alerts since its not complete yet and so that you can be updated whenever i update.  
Well, my flaw on writing stories are always "the details". Help me out here!**

**Spoiler for next chap:**

"Its troublesome if you girls, will be enrolled to the ninja academy, so i'll just pair you up with these shinobis here."

_**Sorry for some grammatical errors and wrong spelling. Others are just typos, believe me!lolz**_

_Please Review!_


End file.
